Situations arise where it is desirable to have a large number of computers operating together at a particular location to provide a service, such as data centers or server farms providing services over the Internet. Oftentimes different customers or administrators of such locations have different interests, such as different desires as to whether particular computers are provided with battery backup power to protect against a power outage. It can be difficult for such locations to accommodate these different desires of various customers or administrators.